1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mounting apparatuses for mounting a plurality of expansion cards in an electronic device, and particularly to an auxiliary mounting apparatus which can aid to securely mount a plurality of expansion cards with long dimensions in an electronic device.
2. Background of the Invention
In order to upgrade the operating capabilities of a personal computer, a plurality of expansion cards is operatively installed in the computer enclosure. Typical types of expansion cards include network cards, sound cards, graphics accelerator cards, multi-media cards, etc.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,745,524 discloses a mounting mechanism for mounting a plurality of expansion cards in a computer chassis. The mounting mechanism includes a pressing element, and a screw to secure a separate cover piece of a corresponding expansion card. However, the mounting mechanism only secures one end of the expansion cards to the computer chassis. If the expansion cards are long, such a mounting mechanism may not stably secure the expansion cards in the computer chassis.
What is needed is to provide a mounting apparatus which can aid to securely mount long expansion cards in electrical devices.